


se stozier vladulle

by kuha



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, alkoholin käyttöö, also en oo editoinu lainkaa, also kukaa ei tiiä richien ja beverlyn jutusta, also vladu täs tulee olee curen love song jossai vaihees, ei ees richie taikka beverly, fritsui, jotenka haista vittu, mut se on tavallaa platonista, mut sil on samaa aikaa juttuu beverlyn kaa, ne puhuu välil enkkuu, nsfw tavallaan, nää on 16 btw, ok jk jk yritin olla hauska, richie on iha vitu kuses stanii, tein tän vladuu varte, toivon et kukaa muu ei lue tätä, tupakointii, tää on mu eka official fic sori tää o vähä huono, vaihdan kirjakielest puhekielee 24/7, älkää lukeko pls
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: i dont fucking know siis aikuisten oikeest oon iha hukas ei täs oo plottii siis tää o legit vaa beverly ja richie mut richie tykkää stanis kakkos luvus on enemmä stozierii lupaan sen teil





	se stozier vladulle

**Author's Note:**

> Ole hyvä Vladu

"i mean, let's be honest; i would fuck stanley." richie sanoi katsoen beverlyn jalkoja ja hänen kättään niitten päällä, sormissa tupakka. beverly naurahti hieman ja nappasi tupakan richieltä: "richie, musta tuntuu että me kaikki tiedostetaan jo toi. sähä et ees kato ketään muuta ku hengaillaan, ja silloki sul o kunnon heart eyes!" richien toinen käsi beverlyn vyötäröllä tiukentui, sillä hänestä tuntui että beverly saattaisi tippua hänen sylistään.  
"en mä tipu, tozier." beverly hymyili  
"eihä sitä koskaan tiedä, marsh." richie vastasi punapäälle, joka par'aikaa poltti nuorukaisen syöpäkäärylettä. beverlyn vasen käsi oli richien kaulan ympäri ja oikea oli vapaana, taaskun richiellä oli oikea beverlyn vyötärön ympäri ja vasen vapaana  
"saanks mäki viel vähä? mä nää hankin." richie kysyi, hiukan loukkaantuneen kuuloisena. beverly otti kunnolla savua suuhunsa ja sitten löi huulensa richien omiin, richie avasi hiukan suutaan ja beverly puhalsi hiukan savua parhaan kaverinsa suuhun. he eivät irtautuneet hetkeen tuosta, vaan alkoivat liikuttaa huuliaan ja richie pyysi lupaa päästää kielensä beverlyn suuhun, johon beverly tietenkin suostui.

he vetäytyivät pois toisistaan kun kello soi, eli aika poistua tyttöjen vessasta. "tahoks jämät?" beverly kysyi richieltä joka nyökkäsi, neiti antoi vielä pienen suukon ystävänsä huuliin ja sitten laitto tupakan niitten väliin ja hyppäsi pois hänen sylistä, poistuen vessakopista. "oot rakas!" richie huusi ystävänsä perään ja beverly nauroi kommentille, rich hymähti kun kuuli hänen naurunsa.. nuorukainen poltti tupakan jämät ja nousi sitten ylös, avasi pöntön kannen ja heitti röökinsä winne. tozier laitto lasejaan hiukan paremmin ja sitten nappasi reppunsa maasta ja poistui tyttöjen vessasta. ulkona oli pari neitokaista jotka alkoivat heti kuiskuttelee ja kikattelemaan keskenään, rich oletti että he näkivät kun beverly tuli ulos ja sitten vielä kun hän tuli. hän päätti olla välittämättä heistä ja alkoi suunnistamaan matikan luokkaan.

*

muutaman tunnin päästä ruokavälitunti oli alkanut ja richie odotti beverlyä ja billiä fysiikan luokan ulkopuolella. oppilaita alkoi vuotamaan luokasta, bill ja beverly yhdessä tietenkin, richie antoi heille sellasen kunnon shit eating grinin ja beverly vain näytti hänelle keskisormea "mitä? mä olin vaa tervehtimäs teitä.."  
"shut it, tozier. me kaikki tiedetää että sä et ollu." beverly sanoi ja näytti hiukan kieltään richielle, jota hän voisi kutsua 'kiusoitteluksi', poika irvisti vastauksena ja bill oli alkanut kävelemään ruokalaa päin "hei, billy!" richie huudahti denbroughin vanhimman pojan perään, joka käänsi päänsä ja kysyi "mitä?"  
"me lähetää ulos ny, jos kukaa ettii meit nii kerro niil et ollaan vartin päästä ruokalas." bill nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja jatkoi matkaansa, beverly pyöräytti silmiään ja alkoi tekemään tietään ulos, richie perässä.  
"en oo sit mitenkää in the mood just ny, by the way." beverly ilmoitti, jotenkin hän oli päätellyt että richie vain halusi persettä. richie teki loukkaantuneen äänen "wow! mä en voi uskoo tätä! mun oma, rakas, ihana ja mahtava paras kaveri olettaa että ainoo asia mitä tahon häneltä on persettä! oon loukkaantunu." hän ilmoitti, vetäen tätä vitsiä hiukan yli  
"oo hiljaa, idiootti" beverly naurahti  
"en missään nimessä, mut jos et oo sellasel fiiliksel mennääks röökil?"  
"joo, miks ei"

kaksikko tekivät tiensä koulunsa futiskentän kautta viereiseen metsän sillan alle, jossa jengi yleensä polttaa ruokavälkkien aikana.  
opettajat tietävät kyllä että siellä poltetaan, mutta he ovat jo niin luovuttaneet sen estämisestä että he käyvät vain kattomassa onko siellä ketään ja onko kaikki okei.  
richie kaivoi taskustaan askin ja sytkärin kun he pääsivät sinne. nuorukainen avasi askin ja nappasi sieltä röökin, tarjoen myös beverlylle yhtä joka otti mielellään yhden. hän laittoi askin takaisin taskuunsa ja alkoi sytyttämään tupakkaa, keskittyneen näköisenä. kun se syttyi, herra sytytti beverlyn tupakan ja puhalsi savua pois suustaan.  
"mä aattelin pyytää stanleyy treffeille." richie sanoi tosissaan, beverly naurahti hiukan  
"sä oot sanonu tota viimeset kaks vuotta ja et oo vieläkään pyytäny sitä ulos."  
"joo mut tällä kertaa oikeesti teen sen!"  
"ootan innollani.."  
"gh, no mut mitä teet tänää illal?"  
"opiskelen mantsan kokeeseen, teen itelleni ruokaa, katon ehk vähä telkkarii. kui?"  
"onks faijas himas?"  
"nah, yövuoro, etköhä pääse meil helposti."  
"jes, nice. tahoks et tuon jotai?"  
"meil on kouluu huomenna, en mieluiten vedä kännejä arkipäivinä."  
"kuka sä oot ja mitä sä teit beverly marshille?"  
beverly nauroi ja otti sitten vedon tupakastaan.  
he polttivat tupakkansa loppuun ja heittivät huonoja vitsejä keskenään hetken, sitten he päättivät lähteä ruokalaan jossa loput heidän porukasta olivat.

"what up my main hoes!" richie huudahti heti kun hän pääsi heidän pöydän luo  
"sinne meni hetken hiljaisuus ja rauha" stanley sanoi, hiukan ärsyyntyneen kuulosena. richie istahti hänen viereen ja laittoi kätensä hänen niskan ympäri "me kaikki tiedetää että sä rakastat mua, stanny boy." stan vain pyöräytti silmiään ja otti richien käden pois hänestä "sä haiset ihan röökille, jotenka en oikeestaan."  
"miks sä aina satutat mua näin? mä luulin et se mitä meidä välil oli, oli jotain erityistä!"  
beverly meni istumaan richien vastapäätä, billin oikealle puolelle, ja naurahti richien kommentille  
"se mitä meidän välillä oli on nyt ohi, richard. mä toivon että sä voit päästä yli musta." stan leikki mukana, richien silmät suurenivat. hän alkoi hymyilemään leveästi ja melkein huusi: "yowza! stan the man on mukana mun vitsissä julkisella paikalla! beverly laita tää päivä sun kalenteriin, meidän pitää juhlia tätä joka vuosi!" beverly alkoi nauramaan ja veti puhelimensa esiin, avaten kalenterinsa.  
"oo hi-hil-hiljempaa richie, jotkut y-yrittää s-sy-syödä." bill sanoi, yrittäen rauhotella tuota poikaa.  
richie oli ihan ihmeissään että stan oli mukana hänen vitsissään, hän harvoin oli koulussa, jos he olivat kahdestaan tai muuten vaan luusereiden kanssa niin silloin lähes aina.  
"samaa mieltä, mun päähän alkaa sattuu." eddie, joka istui billin vasemmalla puolella, totesi.  
"okei, no vaan teitä varten änkyttäjäbeibe ja eds." richie virnisti ja vinkkasi pojille silmää.  
beverly näytti puhelimensa näyttöä richielle, jossa oli kalenteri auki ja siinä merkkaus nimeltä 'stanilla on huumorintajua'. poika naurahti sille ja kiitti beverlyä joka laittoi puhelimensa takaisin taskuun.

ben liittyi heidän seuraan iso hymy huulillaan ja tarjotin kädessä.  
"benny! missäs päin helvettiä sä olet ollut?" richie kysyi hanscomilta joka istahti stanin oikealle puolelle  
"mä pyysin angelaa ulos." poika vastasi  
"ja?" beverly kysyi innoissaan  
"mulla on treffit lauantai illalla!"  
kaikki olivat hiukan yllättyneitä  
"mä en v-voi uskoo että b-be-ben on meistä eka j-joka sai t-ty-tyttöystävän." bill sanoi ihmeissään  
"me ei vielä seurustella"  
"k-kuiteskis"  
"kyllä mulla on naisia!" richie sanoi, selvästi loukkaantuneen näköisenä. kaikki nauroivat tuolle kommentille.  
"eddien äitiä ei lasketa." stan sanoi, eddie antoi kunnon death glaren urisille, johon hän vastasi kohauttamalla olkiaan  
"no on mulla muitakin ku eddien äiti, kuten sun äiti." richie virnisti, eddie naurahti mutta peitti suunsa nopeasti ja esitti niinkuin sitä ei tapahtunut.  
"oon aika varma ettet oo koskaan koskenu muuta tyttöä ku beverlyä."  
"toi on totta!" beverly liittyi keskusteluun "ei richie oo koskaan koskenu tyttöön ainaskaan sillä tavalla."  
beverly valehteli, hän tiesi että richie on.  
tozier vain pudisti päätänsä  
"te ette ansaitse mun ystävyyttä, kusipäät." hän ojensi kätensä benin tarjottimeen ja otti siitä omenan, "toivottavasti ei haittaa, mul ei oo just ny varaa eväisiin" hän haukkasi sitä. ben vaan nyökkäisi ymmärtäväisesti.

"mun p-porukat ei oo kotona p-pe-perjantaina. aateltiin eddien kanssa että p-pi-pidettäis pienet b-bileet" bill ilmoitti  
"niiku iha vaa meidän kesken?" ben varmisti  
"j-joo, mikekin t-tulis."  
"no mä ja beverly ollaan tulossa!" richie totesi, heidän piti elokuviin ja sitten richielle perjantaina jotenka beverly oli jo ilmoittanut isälleen ettei olisi kotona yötä.  
"enköhän mä pääse" stan sanoi, benkin ilmoitti että hän todennäköisesti pääsisi.  
teinit söivät eväänsä ja sitten lähtivät tunneille.

*

kello oli kahdeksan illalla ja richie oli poistunut talostaan mennäkseen beverlyn luo, hän oli juuri käynyt suihkussa, jotenka hänen hiuksensa olivat vielä hiukan märät.  
hänellä oli päällään farkut, valkoinen t-paita jonka päällä smaragdin vihreä nappipaita. tozierin selässä oli reppu jonka sisällä oli huomisen koulukirjat, kaksi pulloa olutta, aski camelia ja bluetooth kaijutin jonka hän oli löytänyt louhokselta ja sitten pitänyt, aika hassua sillä pojalla ei ollut puhelinta taikka mitään minkä kanssa sitä käyttää.

richie ei asunut kovinkaan kaukana beverlyltä, noin vartin kävely tai seitsemän minuuttia pyörällä jotenka hän olikin pian siellä. hän oli lukinnut pyöränsä vähän kauemmas beverlyn asunnosta ja kävellyt loppumatkan.  
tozier käveli rappuset ylös ja koputti beverlyn oveen, jonka neiti avasi heti. "moi!" marsh sanoi hymyillen, hän päästi richien peremmälle ja sulki oven "laitoin äske keksejä uuniin." tyttö ilmoitti ja richie alkoi kaivamaan repustaan olut pulloja  
"richie-" beverly keskeytettiin  
"otin nää vaa jos tahotaa juoda jotai muuta ku kokista, oletan nyt kyl et teillä on kokista."  
"ei meillä oo, meil on kyl spritea."  
"sprite on paskaa"  
"sä juot dr pepperin ja monsterin sekotusta aina kun voit"  
"joo mutta se on oikeesti hyvä kombo, suosittelen kokeilla"  
"ei, kiitos. laita noi jääkaappiin. juodaan ne myöhemmin." beverly sanoi ja meni huoneeseensa richie nyökkäsi vastauksena ja käveli keittiöön, laittoi oluet jääkaapin oveen ja sitten lähti beverlyn seuraksi hänen huoneeseen.  
richie jätti reppunsa huoneen nurkkaan ja istahti beverlyn lattialle  
"sä voit kyllä tulla mun sängylle?" beverly totesi, selvästi hieman kummastuneena. richie pudisti päätänsä ja sanoi: "enkä voisi, me päädyttäis sellaseen tilanteeseen että ne keksit palais siellä uunissa. sitten ku oot ottanu ne pois sieltä niin voin." beverly vaikutti ymmärtävänsä mitä richie tarkoitti tuolla jotenka hän liittyi richien seuraan lattialle.

parinkymmenen minuutin päästä richie ja beverly pelasivat korttipelejä, kuuntelivat heidän yhteistä soittolistaa ja söivät keksejä ja joivat richien tuomia kaljoja. he eivät vielä ole tehneet mitään 'idioottimaista'  
"monelta faijas tulee himaa?" richie kysyi  
"kolmelta, oletan."  
"okei."  
hunnyn 'parking lot'alkoi loppumaan ja biisi vaihtui arctic monkeysin 'i wanna be yours'iksi  
richie antoi beverlylle tietynlaisen katseen johon beverly vastasi.  
richie laittoi korttinsa maahan ja teki tiensä beverlyn luokse, hän alkoi suutelemaan marshia joka suuteli takaisin.  
ne olivat ekaksi varovaisia mutta sitten menivät enemmän kovakouraisemmiksi ja sottaisiksi.  
beverly jätti myös korttinsa ja laittoi kätensä richien kaulan ympärille, menten samaan aikan richien syliin. richie taas piti beverlyn vyötäröstä kiinni ja veti beverlyä lähemmäs kehoaan.  
he vetäytyivät pois toisistaan, vaan että voisivat hengittää vähän. richie meni suoraan beverlyn kaulaan ja alkoi suutelemaan, imemään ja puremaan sitä jotka johtivat beverlyn vaikeroimaan.  
heillä yleensä oli 'ei näkyviä merkkejä'-sääntö mutta richietä ei juuri nyt voisi vähempään kiinnostaa.

he olivat harrastaneet seksiä hyvän hetken ja sitten palasivat korttipelinsä pariin, richiellä oli vaaleansiniset bokserit päällä ja beverlyllä richien vihreä paita, josta oli vain pari nappia suljettu, ja pikkuhousut. beverly ei ollut huomannut fritsujaan kaulassa, hän tiedosti että hänellä oli ainakin puremajälkiä siellä ja fritsuja reisissään ja rinnoissaan. richie ei maininnut niitä, hänellä itsellään ei erityisesti ollut mitään muuta kun raapimisjälkiä selässään.  
"tahoks vikan keksin?" richie kysyi beverlyltä joka pudisti päätänsä, ottaen kortin pois pakastaan ja laittaen sen maahan. tozier nappasi viimeisen keksin ja otti siitä haukun  
"kinda haluisin röökil" beverly sanoi, richie laittoi korttinsa maahan ja ojentui ottamaan reppunsa, kaivaen sieltä askin "hankin tän sul" richie sanoi ja antoi sen beverlylle, joka otti askin hymyillen.  
"miten maksan takas?"  
"no en mä niiku tiiä, aattelin et ehkä voitais.." richie liikutti päätänsä beverlyn sänkyä päin, selvästi ehdottaen toista kierrosta.  
"poltetaa eka" beverly virnisti ja avasi uuden askinsa

"richie vitun tozier!" bev melkein huusi ja katteli kaulaansa käsipeilistä: "kato mitä paskaa sä teit mulle" neiti osoitti fritsuja kaulassaan johon rich vaa virnisti ja kohautti olkapäitään  
"ohh you're gonna regret that.." beverly totesi ja kaatoi vielä pukeutuvan richien sänkyynsä ja meni hänen päälleen "meillä oli sääntö.. ei jälkiä."  
richiellä seisoi, beverly huomasi sen ja päätyi suutelemaan richietä intohimoisesti, päästi irti ja suuteli tiensä hänen kaulaan jossa hän suuteli hieman kovakourasemmin ja puri välillä. hän päätti jättää richielle myös jälkiä kostoksi.  
"no, mites se round three?" richie naurahti ja beverly nosti päänsä richien kaulasta, virnistäen vastauksena.

*

viime yönä, richie ja beverly olivat harrastaneet seksiä kuusi kertaa ja polttaneet puolet beverlyn uudesta askista. richie oli mennyt puoli neljältä kotiin, vain koska beverlyn isä olisi huomannut richien kun he olisivat lähteneet kouluun.  
richie oli herännyt seitsemältä hänen herätyskelloonsa, hän huomasi että hänellä oli vielä samat vaatteet päällä, paitsi vihreää nappipaitaansa. se varmaan jäi beverlylle, koska sitä ei myöskään ollut lattialla.  
richie teki tiensä vessaan, jossa hän huomasi että hänen bokserinsa olivat myös jääneet beverlylle.  
"perkele.." poika mutisi itselleen "miten vitussa mä tästä sanon beverlylle?"  
tozier otti housunsa pois, heitti ne pyykkikoriin ja veti pyykkinarulta valkoiset bokserit ja beiget khaki shortsit. hän katsoi sitten itseään peilistä hetken, huomaten kaikki mustelmat kaulassaan ja hymyili itselleen ylpeänä.  
poika pesi vielä kasvonsa ja hampaansa ja poistui asunnosta kouluun.

"mitä vittua!" eddie huudahti kauhuissaan kun näki virnistelevän richien fritsut  
"m-mi-miten sä t-teit noi itelles?" bill kysyi ihmeissään  
"kuules, rakas bill, mä en tehnyt niitä itelleni. joku toinen teki ne mulle." richie vastasi  
"no kukas ne sulle teki?" beverly tuli paikalle, hänen kaulassa ei ollut jälkiä. richie oli ihan ihmeissään, mitä helvettiä? se vaan tuijotti sitä miettien hetken.  
meikki.  
beverly oli meikannu ne piiloon.  
'holy fuck, she is brilliant' richie ajatteli  
"haloo? earth to richie? kuka ne teki sulle?" beverly alkoi napsauttelemaan sormiaan richien naaman edessä.  
"täh? ai, siis.. yks muija. ette te sitä varmaa tunne." richie vastasi beverlylle, joka tuhahti.  
"moi kaik- mitä vittua sun kaulassa on?" stanley tuli paikalle, hän näytti hetken loukkaantuneelta mutta sitten palasi tavalliseen ilmeeseensä.  
"f-fritsuja, richiellä on k-kuulemma joku s-säätö." bill vastasi stanille  
"ai." stan sanoi, nyt hän todellakin näytti loukkaantuneelta ja hiukan kateelliselta.  
kukaan ei vaikuttanut oikein huomaavan sitä, paitsi beverly joka laittoi kätensä stanin olkapäälle ymmärtäväisenä.

**Author's Note:**

> toivon et huomasitte et luovutin tos lopus kinda kosk en keksiny mitää


End file.
